


Sea Urchins and their Bucky-Bears

by DreamcatchersDaughter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, De-aged tony, Domestic Avengers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/pseuds/DreamcatchersDaughter
Summary: Just when you think hell has finally frozen over, it gets worse... with fuzzy slippers?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatical/gifts).



> I went with the De-aging prompt here obviously, but hopefully you like the other surprises and I hope its to your liking!
> 
> A HUGE thank you as always to the esteemed [InsaneJuliann](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann) for beta-ing for me and putting up with my usual brand of crazy.  
> A Thank you to [Kamaete](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete) for letting me yell ideas at her yet again and to [Syriala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala) for cheering me on, keeping me focused, being an awesome friend, and being a terrible influence :P.  
> Without these Gems I would be completely lost. Without further ado, on with the show!

Tony watched in amused horror as Victor Von-fucking-Doom played out his pissing contest with Loki and his AIM wannabe Army.

Apparently Doom had gotten tired of Reed Richards’ bullshit (completely understandable by Tony's standards) and decided that the Avengers would be his only Worthy opponents. Doom didn't like other villains encroaching on his territory using his techniques and very poorly at that.

Tony cackled over the coms as Doom sent Loki flying through the air, while yelling about how he was the only Superior adversary against Tony Stark, complaining loudly about how inferior Loki's magic was while trouncing the god through the upper levels of Manhattan.

Tony watched on, amused, while he redirected AIM minions away from civilians and stared in wonder as the Doom Bots assisted the Avengers in tearing the AIM agents down. Tony thought hell must be freezing over somewhere.

For once Tony was having a grand old time battling it out with Doom AGAINST Loki of all things. Until he looked over to see Bucky in the middle of the magical pissing contest, too distracted fighting AIM goons and Loki's stupid ice creatures to notice his endangered proximity. 

Tony's heart jumped in his throat as he watched Bucky barely miss getting shot. Tony flew over to assist in time enough to see two beams of angry green magic ricochet off of Cap’s shield and head straight for Bucky. That much energy hitting even enhanced bare skin could be detrimental. 

Tony kicked his repulsor boots into over drive knocking Bucky out of the line of fire just before the magic struck. The magic went straight through the arc reactor of the suit and then straight through the one embedded in the middle of Tony's chest. The world burst into pain and heat. As he fell backward, Tony watched through the eyes of the suit as Bucky's face contorted in horror, he had one last thought before the world went dark: "At least he's safe."

* * *

Bucky felt his body fly forward towards Tony's collapsing suit, watching in horror as it fell backward landing on the cement with a metallic crack. He watched himself in slow motion pull the suit and the man inside to his chest, cradling Tony in his arms, demanding that JARVIS open the suit over and over again.

Bucky felt his hands scramble over the seams of the armor trying to get Tony out, but before Bucky could spiral into further hysterics Steve rushed forward shouting orders. Natasha and Sam came up behind Bucky and gently pried Bucky away from the armor so Steve could free Tony.

Bucky heard Steve yelling out "Foxtrot Romeo Oscar Sierra Tango Yankee Sierra Hotel Oscar Marvel Echo" and vaguely heard Doom screaming at Loki in the background to the sound of Doombots destroying the opposition without mercy, but all he could focus on was the suit front popping open and the steam pouring out, blocking his view of Tony. Bucky hoped to all hell that Tony was alive. 

Bucky shot forward out of Sam’s and Natasha's hands ready to pull Tony from the suit, until his eyes registered what he seeing. Huddled in the armor was a crying three or four old, little body shaking, small hands clasped over his mouth trying not to scream. Familiar heart-breaking amber eyes darted around frightened and filled with tears looking for shelter.

Steve sucked in a sharp breath and stumbled forward murmuring, "Oh Tony" repeatedly. Because clearly before them was a young frightened Tony Stark. Bucky's world began to spin; how the hell could this have happened. But before his body could come up with anymore stupid plans without his say Tiny Tony up ended his world.

The little genius's eyes latched onto Cap’s sudden movement and bulged as they took in the sight of the bloody and bruised, angry looking Captain America. Tony let out a shrill cry and bolted from the suit trying to run for cover. Steve startled and tried to grab Tony to keep him from cutting his bare feet on the debris surrounding them, shouting "It's okay Tony."

Which was the wrong thing to do, because Tiny Tony tried to run in the other direction in full blown hysterics, evading Cap’s arms, panic taking over his small stature.

Bucky stood still frozen in shock, eyes riveted to the little sea urchin, let slip a noise like a pained whine. The noise had Tony's head whipping around facing Bucky' direction and the tiny little Stark let out a relieved cry. Then he took a running leap from the wreckage and launched himself straight into Bucky's arms.

Bucky caught him instinctively as the child-sized torpedo slammed into him. He cradled his precious sea urchin against his chest, tucking the sobbing face into his neck and rumbling gently in an attempt to calm him. Bucky was so confused, but he held tight to this little Tony, his heart crumbling swiftly under the weight of Tony's fear.

Bucky was already completely smitten with the older version of Tony, so his fall for this version was unsurprisingly quick. Bucky's mothering instincts already up in arms (literally), he knew immediately he's about to do whatever it takes to keep Tony safe from harm.  Even from Captain America himself.

Bucky was pulled from his shock by the sound of Tony's voice whispering in his ear, "Buc-ky-Bear, I'm s-cared." and Bucky's heart broke all over again.

"Of what little sugar-plumb? Wha’ts got you frightened?" He pulled Tony's face away from his shoulder to stare into watery amber eyes. "I'm l-ost, Da-Howard's gonna be so mad. Captain America hates me, he’s angry too and he’s gonna be more mad. I did a bad thing, I got hurt Stark men don't get hurt. Da-Howard says Stark men are made of iron, but I-I-I-." His eyes are full of tears, staring at Bucky in confusion and sheer terror.

Bucky felt the rage well up beneath his breastbone at the mention of Howard, at the way he kept stuttering over calling him Dad, like he was afraid of being punished for it. The rage broiled and bubbled the more Tony spoke and he felt sick to his stomach.

Bucky clutched Tony tighter to his chest and whispered, "It's okay to be scared sugar-bean, I get scared all the time and it's in no way your fault you got hurt okay? I'll keep you safe I promise."  He brought his metal hand up to wipe away Tony's tears.

Tony sucked in a startled breath at the sight of the metal appendage and stared with wide eyes. But before Bucky could scold himself for being so careless, Tony began to babble incoherently, questions flying left and right as he latched on to Bucky's hand with his tiny ones and examined it with insurmountable glee. 

Bucky was happy for once in his life for his stupid metal arm and proceeded to distract the little genius by answering all the questions he could, while demonstrating what the arm could do.  He walked away from the battlefield with Natasha and Rhodey at his back gently guiding them into the Quinjet and away from the danger.

Steve and Sam stayed behind with the rest of the Avengers to round up the last of the AIM agents and make sure any stragglers were taken care of properly.

As Bucky settled into the Quinjet he realized the next few weeks were gonna be hell.

* * *

Bucky hated it when he was right.  Oh they'd managed to get home safe and Manhattan set to rights in two weeks’ time, but they were still nowhere closer to figuring out how to change Tony back. 

Bucky had worried when Steve first came running after the fight, that Tony would be scared stiff of him and they'd have to calm his little sea urchin down again. But Bucky quickly realized that while Captain America was terrifying to his little charge, Steve Rogers was just a squishy jungle gym.

Steve was ecstatic that Tony wasn't afraid of him, but the implications as to why he was terrified of Captain America had the entire team in a tizzy. The more the Avengers got to know tiny Tony they angrier at Howard Stark they became.

It had been a week into the de-aging indecent that they realized how quiet Tony was when he wasn't babbling about the amazing technology all around him. It took another week for the Avengers as a whole to convince Tony that he wasn't going to get in trouble for playing.  Which had Hulk in and out of the green room several times and Natasha glaring at anyone who so much as looked at Tony wrong. 

But slowly Tony opened up to them. First it was Rhodey who tricked him into baking chocolate chip cookies with him, because he claimed not to know how. 

Then it was Natasha who started a pillow fight that ended in giggles and watching Star Wars for the first time. Bruce managed to coax him down into the lab to show how fun squishy science could be. Steve coaxed him into a paint war and then framed their messy masterpiece which made the four year old giggle. Sam took him flying, the cheat. 

Tony was attached to Bucky's hip the rest of the time, babbling about how much fun he was having, building things and playing games with Bucky when they weren't cuddling and watching movies. But for days after he warmed up to the others, Tony was still shy around Thor and Clint. Bucky figured it was because Thor was too loud and Clint kept sneaking up on the tiny genius. 

Thor managed to break the ice by letting the four your year old use him like a jungle gym to escape Bucky's attempts at bath time, Thor laughing at Bucky's attempts as Tony, covered in flour, ducked and dodged around him using Thor as a godly shield. 

Clint succeeded finally when Tony caught him mid prank, and Clint promised to teach him his devious ways. Which ended with Steve having his hair dyed dark red with gold sparkles. Clint cackled as he ran from the angry-no-longer-blond-captain and Tony giggled wildly from the safety of Bucky's arms. When Steve had thoroughly trounced Clint he tickled Tony into oblivion for giving him red hair. Bucky acting as his Knight and shinning armor doing his best to parry off Steve's tickling.

As much fun as the team was having with this smaller version of Tony, they were all worried. Thor was having no luck cornering his brother and Doom was nowhere to be found, they were worried that their friend was stuck in his new form.

And Bucky hated to admit it, but he missed Adult Tony. He missed the inappropriate humor, the late nights talking after nightmares, the weekly movie/food fest, and the hours spent together hanging out down in the workshop. He missed the way Tony could talk him down after a panic attack and the way he knew just how Bucky took his coffee. He missed _his_ Tony.  


* * *

It was three weeks after the "indecent" that the trouble Bucky had been dreading finally struck.  Bucky had been supervising the on-going prank war between Tiny Tony and Clint, eying their merry making warily, and (not that he'd tell anyone) helping Tony win where he could. Bucky knew it was Tony's turn to make a move so he went searching for his little sea urchin to see he didn't get into too much mischief. 

Bucky walked into the kitchen to find the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Ice covered the floor, frozen solid from entrance to entrance, and on the ice was the Hulk, who'd very obviously slipped, fallen, and transformed. The Hulk was spinning around the impromptu ice rink on his butt munching on what could only be Natasha's fresh-baked cookies, making silly faces at the one responsible and saying "HULK SPIN" as he did so.

Bucky spotted the culprit giggling behind his hands hiding under the tall kitchen chair, the only ice free space available. Bucky slapped his hand over his mouth trying not burst into laughter and startle big green. Who knew the Hulk was such a softie.

Bucky could tell the prank had been intended to keep Clint from entering the kitchen and taking out Natasha's cookies like he'd promised the Widow. No one messed with the Widow’s cookies. Bucky held the snicker in tighter, he had a feeling a certain spider had helped set Clint up for failure.  

Which is when it all went wrong. Steve stepped in from the other entrance took a quick glance at the scene before him and came to the wrong conclusion. Bucky clutching his face, eyes wide, body still, The Hulk spinning in circles and Tony crouching under the bar-stool chair. 

Bucky watched as the joviality turned to horror in slow motion. 

Steve (dressed in his Cap Uniform) snapped, "Tony I am disappointed in you, you know better. Someone could have gotten hurt! Someone could have slipped and fell and seriously hurt themselves and now Bruce is hurt and Bucky is having a flashback, did you even think before you pulled a stunt like this? What’s the matter with you?" His voice rising steadily as he warmed to his subject, scolding the boy.

Tony shrank in on himself and started to whimper and shake. Then sobs began to wrack his tiny frame, words spilling from his mouth in a high speed babble. "M'sorry Howard, I didn't mean to drop it, please, I'll be a good boy, please, not the hot iron, please, please, please, ‘M' so sorry, didn't mean it. I'll fix it, I'll be good. Please don't hurt me d-add-y please."

Steve's mouth snapped shut in horror at Tony's continued hysteria and Bucky slid forward pulling the hyperventilating boy straight into his arms.

"Hey honey-bee, shhhh it's okay. Howard’s not here, okay. It's just you and me sweet pea. Take deep breaths for me little one. That’s it in and out. Good. No one’s gonna hurt you here Tony, not while I have anything to say about. You are doing so good little one, that’s it keep breathing." Bucky had Tony tucked into his chest, breathing with him while he glared daggers at Steve. "That's it honey-bee, you are being such an amazing little boy. Deep breath. You are safe with me. I promise." 

Steve ducked his head in shame, then looked to the Hulk who had turned back into Bruce to find him also glaring eerily at Steve. He mouthed "GO," and Steve turned right from the kitchen and fled, feeling like a heel. 

Bucky got Tony calmed down and wrapped in his arms in the living room where Rhodey, Nat, Bruce, and Clint were also gathered.  Clint smiled gently at the shaken genius and said, "That was an awesome prank little shark, Tasha got my goat for sure. Never seen her so mad about me messing up her cookies." 

Tony let out a little chuckle as Nat whapped Clint over the back of the head gently, grumbling about the Hulk eating her favorite kind. Bruce looked at her bashfully, and Tony let out another little giggle. But that didn’t last for long. 

"But Captain America said he was disappointed," Tony whispered in a small, defeated voice and Steve listening from the hallway winced and scolded himself for judging the situation too hastily.

"Captain America was being an ass-face." Rhodey chimed in, which made Tony gasp and then giggle a little.

Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony's oldest friend and then looked straight into the little boy’s eyes. "He misjudged, because he was worried about our safety. He thought I was upset and that Brucie-bear was hurt, but that didn't give him the right to yell you at like that and use mean words. He is going to apologize for his behavior later. He was wrong about what he saw, cause I thought it was hilarious and Bruce did too, but you got be a little more careful next time okay?"

"Okay. You're not mad?" 

"No, honey-bee I am not mad." 

"Now that that’s settled who wants to eat cookie dough and watch The Princess Bride?" which earned Clint a pillow to the face from Rhodey and Tony bursting into giggles. 

Bucky smiled at them, while an ache turned in his gut. The more he learned of Howard, the more he was secretly glad the man was dead.  


* * *

Another week passed, Steve apologized profusely and came out of the encounter with his hair dyed a deep Lavender with silver glitter this time and a gaudy orange flower crown for his trouble. Courtesy of Natasha and Tony. 

They were all settled in the common room having a team night in. Tony was cuddled into Bucky’s arms focused intently on helping Natasha paint Thor’s nails a pretty color. Across the room Sam had Steve cornered and was painting his nails a light purple to match his hair.

Rhodey kept distracting Tony with science puns and popcorn treats. Bruce was sitting back watching everything over the top of his notes smiling at the calm atmosphere.

Which is of course when Doom burst into the room through the ceiling hot on the heels of a very harried Hawkeye.

To everyone's startled surprise he was hefting a bound and gagged Loki over his shoulder.

Everyone leaped into action except Bucky who had only clutched a shaking Tony tighter to his chest and aimed his at-the-ready pocket rocket launcher in Doom's direction. 

“Not to fear Avengers, I have merely come to return my esteemed adversary to his former glory,” Doom announced grandly. 

Loki rolled his eyes from where he hung and wiggled in his restraints.

Steve stepped forward then. “Why should we trust you?”

“You don’t really have a choice in the matter dear Captain or have you found the solution to the enchanting Anthony’s problem and decided to save it for a rainy day?”

Steve sneered, but then conceded to Doom’s point. Bucky lowered his weapon, but not without threatening Doom first.

“If you harm a hair on his precious head, I’ll strip your soul from your body and feed it to Hades’ dogs.”

Doom almost seemed impressed by the threat, but snorted. 

“I don’t fight children Barnes and unless I want to resort to desperate measures and go back to fighting that subpar opponent and near literal child Richards, I need Anthony Stark back in his original state unharmed.”

With that he unleashed Loki and together they shot a combined bolt of green magic at Tony still cradled in Bucky’s arms. 

There was a blinding flash of light and when the room came back into focus a fully grown and decidedly naked Tony was found nestled in Bucky’s grip.

* * *

“Delectable as always Anthony. Care to rule at my side as my Queen?” 

Tony came to, to that disturbing flirtation and Tony suddenly found himself wishing he was small again, safe from Doom’s advances.

“Thanks, but fuck off. I am not anybody's Queen you saucy bucket of bolts. Come back and fight me when I am fully clothed, preferably suited up and prepared to kick your ass.”

Doom cackled, “It would be my pleasure, enchanting as always Anthony.” And then wonder of wonders Doom disappeared without a trace.

Loki rolled his eyes again, mumbled something about insane theater performer magicians and then turned to disappear, but not before Tony called out, “Hey, Wicked Witch of the West mind magicking me some clothes?”

“It’s summon, you complete muggle.” Loki snarled before vanishing into thin air dramatically. 

The team was left gaping, while Tony looked down to find himself wearing a long night gown resembling Dorothy's dress from the Wizard of Oz. Complete with matching ruby red fuzzy house slippers.

Tony noticed that in bejeweled gold lettering on the front of the night gown it read “We’re not in The 40’s any more Capsicle!". He probably should have been a bit more specific when he asked for clothes.

Tony snickered and tapped his heels together, thinking "there's no place like home." Then he looked to the stunned Avengers.

“Is no one going to comment on the fact the Doom just propositioned Tony or that Loki called him a muggle and dressed him in night gown? Am I the only one freaking out here?” Clint squawked

Natasha elbowed him into silence with a murmured “Not helping, Clint.” 

“Well, this isn’t awkward at all. Ummm, thanks for taking care of little me. I am sure I was super annoying and a hand full and...” He was beginning to ramble the more they stayed quiet. 

Rhodey was the first to speak. “Nah you were cute as a button Tones and as sweet as one too. What the hell happened?”

Tony flipped him off good naturedly and then was surprised to find Rhodey leaning over to give him a big kiss on the forehead and a hug. 

“Good to have you back Tones.” Then he left the room dragging a moping Clint and grinning Natasha along with him after they welcomed him back.

He watched confused as each of the Avengers followed suit. 

Steve was the last. “I am so glad you’re back Tony.”

“Me too Cap.”

“I just-” Steve hesitated.

“Spit it out Steve.”

“I just have one question, why were you so scared of me?” Steve looked so earnest and sad that Tony couldn’t find in himself to deny him the answer. 

“Well, a lot because Howard used to tell me you would be disappointed in me, but mostly, because he found me playing with a doll of Captain America that Aunt Peggy had given me and he tore it from my hands yelling about how Stark men don’t play with dolls. And then he threw it into the fireplace and made me watch it burn. I had nightmares for months.”

Steve stared at him, eyes severe. “I should have punched him harder that day he harassed Jacques.”

Which made Tony let out a startled laugh and then a soft, “Thanks Steve.” 

Steve left the room giving him a hug and promise to finish his nails later.

* * *

Tony wondered at the team's hasty retreat when he realized exactly whose chiseled chest he’d been resting against.

Bucky. 

He felt Bucky’s arms shift around his waist drawing him in closer to the lovely body heat.

Tony stared down at the arms, wrapped snugly around him, in wonder and turned slowly to face the man cuddling him.

“Hi.”

“Hello….”

Tony’s cheeks turned bright red as he met Bucky’s eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain or try to remove himself from the situation.

“Uh, sorry you had to take care of pipsqueak me for more than a month, that must have been awful.” Tony tried for self deprecating, but mostly he hoped he hadn’t let out anything too damning in his time as a toddler.

“You were absolutely adorable. But I am almost ashamed to say I am really glad Howard is dead.” 

Bucky stared him in the eyes as he said it and the bottom dropped out of Tony’s stomach. They knew. Oh god they knew, how bad it had been. Tony ducked his head in shame.

Bucky put a finger under his chin and forced Tony to meet his fiery blue eyes. “You have nothing to be afraid or ashamed of Tony, what he did was wrong. You were an amazing little sea urchin and you’ve become an even better man and if Howard Stark was too much of an asshole to appreciate you, then it’s his own damn fault.”

“Wow. You’re sort of a sap aren’t you?” 

It was Bucky’s turn to duck his head, but he still managed to be stubborn about it. “It’s the truth.” 

Tony shook his head in wonder. “You wanna know why I ran to you?” 

Might as well put all his cards on the table.

“Why?”

“Because Aunt Pegs use to tell me all the stories about the Howling Commandos and how brave they were, to balance out all the bullshit Howard used to feed me about Cap. She’d show me pictures and tell me all the juicy stories just for my impressionable little ears. So course I had the biggest kiddie crush on you. Had my own Bucky-bear n’ everything.” 

Then Tony went for the gold, because if being tiny had taught him anything, it was that these people loved him a lot more than he thought.  Maybe that applied to Bucky too. 

“I still do.”

“You still do what? Have a Bucky-bear?”

“No you bastard, I still have a huge crush on you, obviously!” Tony said embarrassed as all hell that Bucky made him spell it out. 

“Oh,” Bucky said in a soft voice that made Tony’s insides squirm with worry. 

Which he really shouldn’t have worried at all, because the next thing he knew, he was being kissed within an inch of his life. Warm soft lips pressed fervently onto his own and Tony was in heaven.

“Me too,” Bucky said as he pulled back staring at Tony in awe.

“You have a Bucky-bear? Isn’t that a little narcissistic?”

Bucky just laughed and tackled him to the couch peppering his face with kisses. 

  
“If this is the end result,” Tony thought, “then we should team up with Doom more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
